Conventionally, as shown in a patent document 1, i.e., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-59661, an optical composite cable for a TV camera which comprises a pair of optical fibers, a pair of signal lines, and a shield line, is a common and well-known example in order to control a TV camera. Image data and sound signals of a TV camera are transferred through optical fibers, control signals controlling the camera are transferred through signal lines, and electric power is supplied to the TV camera through power supply lines. This optical composite cable is used in the open air.
For example, in order to broadcast a golf game, it has been necessary to install cameras at a lot of spots of the course and to connect those cameras and a relay car by using a large number of conventional optical composite cables.